Sonic the Hedgehog
:Esta es la versión del personaje en los videojuegos. Para otros usos véase Sonic the Hedgehog (desambiguación) *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic Labyrinth'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Runners Adventure'' *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''SEGA Heroes'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' }} |media = *IDW Publishing *Team Sonic Racing One-shot *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (película) }} |creadorreal = *Naoto Ōshima *Yuji Naka *Hirokazu Yasuhara |artista = *Naoto Ōshima *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (doblaje castellano) *Yamil Atala (doblaje latino) *Carlos Díaz (doblaje latino) *Jonatán López *Ángel De Gracia |inglesactor = *Meg Inglima *Ryan Drummond *Jason Griffith *Roger Craig Smith |japonactor = *Takeshi Kusao *Masato Nishimura *Jun'ichi Kanemaru |otrosactor = *Alexandre Gillet *Renato Novara *Marc Stachel *Manolo Rey |edad = 15 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = Christmas Island |familia = |otrosnombres = |especie = Erizo |genero = Masculino |altura = 100 cm (3' 3") |peso = 35 kg (77 lb.) |pelaje = Azul |piel = Melocoton |ojos = Verdes |atuendo = *Power Sneakers *Guantes blancos |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = *Team Sonic *Resistance |comida = Chili Dog | |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = *Transformación a Excalibur-Sonic *Uso del Hyper-go-on }} |movimientos = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Drop Dash *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado Boost *Tornado *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |tipohabilidad = Velocidad }} Sonic a Shadow antes de combatir contra el después de Final Rush. . Es el protagonista principal de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog y la mascota de Sega. El es un erizo antropomórfico nacido con la habilidad de correr mas rápido que el sonido, de ahí su nombre, también posee reflejos muy rápidos. Como es característico de su especie, Sonic puede enrollarse en una bola, principalmente para atacar a sus enemigos. Desde que entró en la batalla contra la injusticia, Sonic ha sido el vencedor de la paz y es reconocido en el mundo por haberlo salvado incontables veces. Durante sus muchas aventuras, Sonic ha viajado desde los confines del mundo hasta los confines del espacio y del tiempo, enfrentando innumerables pruebas que lo han probado al máximo, ganándose muchos títulos, aliados y el desprecio de varios enemigos. Conocido por su legendaria actitud arrogante, tranquila y un temperamento algo corto, pero con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la compasión y el amor por la libertad y la aventura, Sonic utiliza sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y del más allá de las fuerzas del mal, especialmente de su archienemigo, el Dr. Eggman. Concepto y Creación 150px|thumb|left|Apariencia original de Sonic (1991) Mientras que varias personas han estado involucradas en la creación de Sonic, el artista Naoto Ōshima, el programador Yuji Naka y el diseñador Hirokazu Yasuhara generalmente son acreditados por la creación del personaje. En abril de 1990, Sega pidió un juego capaz de vender más de un millón de copias y un personaje que pudiera competir contra la mascota de Nintendo, Super Mario, además de sustituir a Alex Kidd como mascota de la compañía. Varios diseños fueron presentados por AM8 y su departamento de desarrollo, incluyendo un armadillo (que se desarrolló más tarde como Mighty the Armadillo), un perro, un humano de gran tamaño similar a Theodere Roosevelt en pijama (que más tarde sería la base de diseño del antagonista, el Dr. Eggman), y un conejo (con la intención de utilizar orejas extensibles para recoger objetos, estos aspectos se incorporaron más tarde en Ristar). Sonic the Hedgehog GameTap Retrospective en YouTube Eventualmente, la mascota seleccionada fue la propuesta de Naoto Ōshima, un puntiagudo erizo llamado "Mr. Needlemouse", luego renombrado "Sonic". Ideas iniciales para el nombre de Sonic incluian "Raisupi" y "LS", juegando con la palabra "light speed" (velocidad de la luz en español). El color de Sonic esta basado en en logo de Sega, sus zapatos en Michael Jackson, el color de sus zapatos en Santa Claus, y su personalidad en el futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos en ese momento, Bill Clinton, Ōshima vio en Clinton una actitud moderna de querer hacer las cosas de inmediato y no dejar que los errores persistan. De acuerdo con Yuji Naka, el color de Sonic simboliza la paz, la confianza y la frescura, que son los atributos del personaje. Su velocidad característica esta basado en el mundo 1-1 de Super Mario Bros., Yuji Naka dijo en la edición 260 de Nintendo Power "Siempre traté de pasar el nivel lo más rápido que pude", que inspiro el concepto principal de Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic fue creado sin la habilidad de nadar por que Yuji Naka creía que los erizos no podían hacerlo. Un grupo de quince personas comenzó a trabajar en Sonic the Hedgehog y se rebautizó como Sonic Team. La banda sonora del juego fue compuesta por Masato Nakamura de la banda Dreams Come True. Sega patrocinó la gira del grupo "Wonder 3", pintando a Sonic en el autobús, distribuyendo folletos publicitarios del juego, y mostrando imágenes del juego en el escenario antes del espectáculo. Sonic originalmente tenia colmillos y lo pusieron en una banda con una novia humana llamada Madonna. Sin embargo, el equipo de Sega of America, liderado por Madeline Schroeder, "suavizó" el personaje para una audiencia estadounidense mediante la eliminación de estos elementos. Esto provocó problemas con el Sonic Team. Naka admitió más adelante que era probablemente lo mejor para el personaje. La edad, peso, altura y otras características físicas de Sonic varían dependiendo de la continuidad en la que aparece y del estilo en el que se dibuja. En los videojuegos, el diseño original de Sonic por Naoto Ōshima fue con púas cortas, un cuerpo redondo y sin iris visible. Las ilustraciones que ofrecen este diseño y dibujadas por Akira Watanabe se muestran en el manual de instrucciones de Sonic the Hedgehog, y la mayoría de los videojuegos de Sonic subsecuentes muestran diseños similares. Cuando Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para la Mega Drive fue lanzado, las proporciones de Sonic cambiaron. La proporción original de 1:2 cambió a 1:2.5. Empezando con Sonic Adventure en 1998, Sonic fue rediseñado por Yuji Uekawa como un erizo de 15 años de edad, el personaje era más alto con las piernas más largas y un cuerpo menos esférico, más largo y su pelo era más largo, dos picos en la espalda, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Sonic también fue hecho a proposito un "chico malo" para Sonic Adventure, así el personaje no era la típica mascota tierna (Yuji Naka dijo que Hello Kitty ya tenia dominado el mercado en lo adorable). Otros cambios en el diseño del personaje se hicieron en los juegos posteriores, en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) y Sonic Unleashed, añadiendo pelos visibles, un diseño más realista para un mundo humano, y haciéndolo un poco más delgado. Los Spin-offs en otros medios tales como los cómics y las caricaturas han presentado variaciones sobre todos estos diseños de los videojuegos, con las restricciones establecidas por las hojas de modelo normalizado. Apariencia Sonic es un erizo antropomórfico con pelaje azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piel de color melocotón que cubre sus brazos, hocico y torso, nariz larga negra y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tiene seis púas en la cabeza, dos que sobresalen de su espalda y una cola corta. Lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas resistentes a la fricción, ligeras, con puños blancos y una hebilla de oro, un par de guantes blancos con puños parecidos a los de sus zapatillas. Personalidad [[Archivo:SonicPerfilJam.png|thumb|left|Perfil de Sonic en Sonic Jam]]Sonic se describe por ser "igual al viento"; una persona relajada, con espíritu libre y aventurero y que siempre se anda moviendo. Él considera a la libertad como parte de todo, viviendo su vida a su manera sin obedecer los estándares que se le presenten y lo que más disfruta es viajar por el mundo, nunca pensando dos veces lo que la gente le dice o piensa. Endurecido con una fuerte pasión por la vida, él siempre anda buscando nuevas experiencias, haciendo de su vida un sin fin de aventuras. Debido a su necesidad por ser libre, a Sonic le desagrada estar encerrado sin poder moverse, como en Sonic Adventure 2 donde no podía mantenerse calmado mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña prisión. Por lo general Sonic suele tener una actitud tranquila y relajada. Aunque en ocasiones es muy impaciente, odia estar aburrido y tiene un corto temperamento. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva, Sonic puede llegar a ser imprudente y actuar antes de pensar, llevándose a sí mismo hacia algún problema. A pesar de eso, él es honesto y siempre cumple sus promesas. La personalidad de Sonic es una combinación entre amabilidad y ferocidad. Él es extremadamente benevolente y firme acerca de la libertad, pero él nunca es el único en descansar en la cara de la injusticia y la opresión. Él odia toda clase de maldad, llegando a ponerse muy enojado y hará todo lo posible para acabar con ella, incluso si esto significa sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo. Sin embargo, él usualmente mira sus heroísmos como una oportunidad para divertirse, haciéndolo de él un "busca-emociones". En tiempos de crisis, su personalidad tranquila suele cambiar a una muy agresiva y cuando se enfrenta contra algo o alguien, se concentra intensamente en eso hasta derrotarlo. Además, Sonic tiene un gran y bondadoso corazón, lo que hace que él siempre esté ayudando a sus amigos cuando se ven metidos en problemas, incluso sabiendo que su interferencia provocaría más problemas. [[Archivo:Sonicbiomodern.png|thumb|left|218x218px|Perfil de Sonic en Sonic Generations]]Sonic tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y posee un largo ego que lo marca, haciendo de él alguien atrevido, orgulloso y confiado de sus habilidades. No importa que tan grande sea el desafío, siempre se mantiene calmado. Él a menudo bromea de la forma de ser de los demás para encenderles su estado de ánimo, aunque esto lo hace más que todo para burlarse de sus oponentes. A pesar de eso, él cuando quiere puede ser también algo caballeroso y modesto. Siguiendo su naturaleza de libertad, Sonic jamás permite que las cosas malas o dolorosas que le han pasado antes lo afecten o lo detengan. En vez de eso, prefiere vivir el presente y siempre buscar una nueva aventura. Sonic también es increíblemente fuerte en lo que es voluntad: no importa la situación, él nunca se rendirá antes que el día sea salvado. Sonic es extremadamente leal a sus amigos y arriesgará su vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Aunque en ocasiones suele reírse de ellos y les gasta bromas, Sonic nunca lo hace con la intención de lastimarlos o hacerlos sentir mal. Sonic siempre esta complaciente de ayudar a sus amigos y siempre les muestra que pueden confiar en él. Sin importar la cantidad de oponentes que tiene, Sonic suele admirarlos por lo fuertes que son y por darle mucha diversión, como el Dr. Eggman. Del mismo modo, Sonic es reconocido por tener una remarcable capacidad por olvidar lo que los otros le hicieron antes, como cuando olvidó las dos veces que Silver trató de matarlo y más adelante comenzó a trabajar con él sin ningún rencor. A pesar de su conducta extrema, él es muy perspicaz de lo que él usualmente es, siendo capaz de hacer cambiar la forma de ser y de pensar de las personas que conoce, como sucedió con Elise, Merlina y Blaze. Este detalle, junto a su carismática personalidad, hacen que Sonic sea una persona que se lleva muy bien con los demás, incluso con sus enemigos. A Sonic le agrada mucho la belleza de la naturaleza y suele referirse a sí mismo como el protector de esta. Se le ve apreciando los paisajes en Sonic Colors y se mostró enojado y disgustado cuando vio que Eggman estaba contaminando el medio ambiente del Planet Wisp. En Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic demostró tener un afecto por los lugares que tienen flores, árboles y otras clases de plantas, Sonic también ama ir al océano. thumb|Sonic como un DJSonic también demostró tener gusto por la música, en especial por la música rock. Además de eso, es demostrado en Sonic Rush que Sonic disfruta el break dance, el cual se refleja en sus movimientos y proezas. Sus movimientos de combate en Sonic Battle están basadas en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. Suele también bailar de esa manera en numerosos juegos cuando él sale victorioso. También tiende a irritarse cuando sus enemigos a menudo identifican erróneamente a su especie, es decir, llamándolo rata, lo que hace que los corrija y declare que su especie real es un erizo. Esto se demuestra en sus encuentros con Erazor Djinn, y en menor medida con su encuentro con Infinite en Mystic Jungle. Relaciones thumb|Sonic con algunos de sus mejores amigosEn los juegos, Sonic ha conocido una gran cantidad de personas a lo largo de sus aventuras, donde ha obtenido muchos amigos y enemigos por igual. Sonic es bien conocido por su relación fraternal con Tails, su amistosa rivalidad con Knuckles y su ardiente archi-rivalidad con Shadow. El archi-enemigo de Sonic es el Dr. Eggman, pero Sonic se ha encontrado con enemigos aún mayores a lo largo de sus aventuras y escapadas. Doctor Eggman El Dr. Eggman es el archi-enemigo de Sonic y los dos comparten un gran y mutuo odio el uno del otro. Han sido enemigos mucho antes de que Sonic conociera a Tails. Eggman siempre trata de conquistar el mundo y Sonic siempre le frustra sus planes. Sonic suele ser franco y burlón con Eggman en varios juegos y muestra una completa confianza en que podrá estropear sus planes no importa qué. Sonic suele no tomar muy en serio los planes de Eggman y casi siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para embromarlo. thumb|leftEl verdadero nombre de Eggman es Ivo Robotnik. En Sonic Adventure, sin embargo, cuando Sonic finalmente encuentra a Eggman, él dice bromeando, "Hey miren! Un enorme huevo parlante!" Robotnik le dice que lo deje de molestar, a lo que Sonic le responde, "Como tú digas, Eggman!". Desde ese momento, Sonic comenzaría a llamarlo Eggman y con el paso del tiempo sus amigos también empezarían a referirse a él como Eggman. Incluso Robotnik se suele referirse a sí mismo con el nombre de Eggman y no le molesta que lo llamen "Robotnik". Sonic tiende a caer en las trampas que le prepara Eggman, como se muestra en Sonic Unleashed, donde él cae en la trampa del doctor y se transforma en el Werehog, aunque el plan de Eggman de convertir a Sonic en Werehog fue intencional. En varios juegos, Eggman se une con Sonic y sus amigos para detener a una amenaza aun mayor. En Sonic Adventure 2 los personajes principales aprendieron que Gerald Robotnik planeó estrellar el ARK en la Tierra para destruirla. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Eggman trabaja con los heroes para detener la colisión del ARK en la Tierra. En la última historia de Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman aparece con la mayoría de los personajes de soporte (incluyendo a Sonic), es posible que Eggman se enteró que Black Doom y su armada estaban planeando hacer algo con la Tierra, por lo que decidió trabajar con Sonic para ayudar a Shadow. En Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) '', Eggman es enviado al mundo distorsionado (creado por Solaris) junto a varios de los personajes principales del juego. Eggman ayuda al grupo usando sus gafas para localizar las esmeraldas. En ''Sonic Lost World, Eggman es traicionado por los Deadly Six. Eggman decide trabajar con Sonic y Tails para detener a los malvados Zeti. Tras la derrota de los Deadly Six, Eggman, en un giro sorpresivo de los eventos, traiciona a Sonic y Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower thumb|left|228px|La grandiosa amistad entre Sonic y TailsTails es el mejor amigo y compañero de Sonic. Han estado juntos desde Sonic the Hedgehog 2, el cual fue el juego donde se conocieron por primera vez. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que ellos comparten una relación de hermandad. Sonic conoció a Tails en Westside Island, cuando Sonic decidió explorar el lugar. Durante uno de los recorridos que hacía el erizo, Tails lo vio y presenció su gran velocidad mientras corría. El joven zorro se impresionó de eso y empezó a seguirlo. Sonic luego se dio cuenta que Tails lo estaba siguiendo, pero dejó que lo siguiera ya que este quedó impresionado al ver que el joven zorro podía seguir su paso. Al cabo de un rato, Sonic comenzó a desinteresarse de su seguidor. Esto, sin embargo, cambiaría cuando Dr. Robotnik comenzó a atacar su isla. Sonic pronto comenzaría a perseguir a Robotnik para detenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que Tails lo siguiera en todo el recorrido. Durante la travesía de su aventura, Tails demostró ser un buen asistente para Sonic, como en reparar su avión el Tornado. Así, Sonic llegaría a tener un gran respeto por Tails y los dos comenzarían su amistad. Al final de su aventura, cuando Tails salva a Sonic de su caída del Death Egg, Sonic construyó un gran lazo de amistad con el joven zorro y así los dos se hicieron buenos amigos. right|Sonic y Tails son mejores amigos.Tails tomó muy en serio la "muerte" de Sonic en Sonic Adventure 2 después de ver como la cápsula donde Eggman encerró a Sonic explotaba, él tomo su furia contra Eggman combatiéndolo y derrotándolo. Cuando Sonic se reencontró con Tails, él se sintió muy aliviado y feliz al ver que Sonic seguía con vida. Después de esta aventura, Sonic y Tails siempre están ahí para ayudarse el uno del otro. Su amistad creció y creció hasta llegar a ser casi hermanos. Tails a menudo inventa artefactos para Sonic como los tres Extreme Gears que les hizo. En Sonic Advance 3, ellos son conocidos como "El Lazo Inquebrantable" cuando hacen equipo. En Sonic Rivals 2, se revela que Sonic entrena a Tails para que aprenda a correr más rápido y para que aprenda a pelear en su tiempo libre. Adonde quiera que vaya Sonic, siempre le pregunta a Tails si lo quiere acompañar y Tails siempre estará listo para ayudar. Sonic ha mostrado sentir preocupación por Tails. En el opening de Sonic Riders, Tails es lastimado por Storm durante una carrera causando que él quedara atrás. Sonic estaba a punto de ganar la carrera pero al ver lo que le pasó a Tails, se devolvió con tal de saber si su mejor amigo estaba bien. Tails fue muy persistente en hacer del Extreme Gear de Sonic el mejor del mundo debido a que Wave se burló de la Blue Star de Sonic. Amy Rose Amy Rose es una de los amigos más antiguas y más leales de Sonic, y su autoproclamada novia. Desde antes de conocer a Sonic, Amy lo ha admirado como su héroe y ha estado locamente enamorada de él, y su mayor deseo es casarse con él. Sonic conoció a Amy cuando tuvo que rescatarla de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Después de eso Amy caería profundamente enamorada de Sonic y comenzaría a perseguirlo a donde quiera que fuere. Sonic suele sentirse algo incómodo y nervioso por el afecto que Amy tiene por él y por eso siempre sale huyendo y escondiéndose de ella. A pesar de eso, si Amy se ve en peligro, Sonic siempre estará presente para ayudarla, demostrando que Amy es muy importante para él. Las constantes huidas que Sonic hace para evitar el amor de Amy se ha vuelto un gag muy frecuente desde el primer debut de Amy. Sonic también siente temor de ella cuando esta se enfurece y a veces sale corriendo asustado cuando ella saca su Piko Piko Hammer. Aun así, se ha declarado que en su corazón él no siente tanto desagrado por ella como parece. thumb|250px|Amy se alegra de ver que Sonic esta vivoEn Sonic Adventure 2, cuando Sonic estaba encerrado en Prison Island , Amy llegó a su rescate, por lo que Sonic le pregunta que que hacía ella ahí, a lo que ella le contesta bromeando que venía a su rescate, y que lo sacaría si él se casa con ella, entonces el erizo dice que no caería en eso otra vez. En ocasiones su presencia le resulta incómoda, pues le cuesta entenderla, como en Sonic Adventure ''donde Amy quería ir con él al Twinkle Park. Debido a lo embarazoso que resulta, él se dice a sí mismo, ''"Me rindo, ella es muy rara..." o "Pero que chica tan pesada...". thumb|left|A Sonic no le gusta mucho el afecto de Amy. En Sonic Unleashed, Amy encuentra a Sonic en su forma de Werehog, pero no lo reconoce y sale corriendo para seguirlo buscando, a lo cual Sonic reacciona y alza su brazo hacia delante, dando a entender que no quería que ella se fuese. Esto es tema de discusión para muchos fans, pues algunos tienen entendido que a Sonic no le gusta la presencia, o le desagrada Amy. Sin embargo esta escena muestra que es todo lo contrario, que Sonic disfruta mucho de su compañía, y que, al parecer, no siempre quiere que se vaya de su lado. Chip luego accidentalmente hiere los sentimientos de Sonic cuando le recuerda que las personas no pueden reconocerlo debido a su nuevo y aterrador look. Sonic luego se va caminando deprimido mientras que Chip trata de animarlo de nuevo. Tras rescatarla de un grupo de criaturas enviadas por Dark Gaia, él se aleja de ella corriendo. Amy le da un vistazo a él y luego se sorprende al pensar que esa criatura era Sonic. Cuando Amy le pregunta a Sonic si quiere ir con ella después de salvar al mundo, el jugador puede elegir si Sonic acepta o no. Sonic parece tener cierto tipo de afecto hacia Amy, a pesar de sus huidas y sus rechazos de afecto de Amy, el muy a su manera le demuestra que la quiere y aprecia su amistad y amor. En Sonic Unleashed, a Sonic le sorprendió que Amy no lo reconociera como el Werehog, y cuando poco después la salvó de algunos de los esbirros de Dark Gaia, inicialmente optó por huir a estar con ella en forma de Werehog. Afortunadamente, al enterarse de que Sonic estaba dentro de la forma de monstruo, ella le dijo que aún era el Sonic que ama. Además, en Sonic Lost World, Sonic quedó abatido cuando pensó que Amy y los demás habían muerto a causa del Extractor. En general, a Sonic le importa Amy como una buena amiga y una camarada digna en quien confiar, y aprecia sus esfuerzos para ayudarlo cuando ella no está coqueteando con él. Además, cuando Amy está en problemas, Sonic siempre estará allí para ayudarla si fuera necesario, aunque tiende a pasarla por alto cuando se ve atrapada en medio de sus enfrentamientos con los villanos. Metal Sonic thumb|left|Sonic peleando con Metal SonicSonic y Metal Sonic tienen una relación muy violenta y enemiga. Eggman creó a Metal Sonic con el propósito de derrotar al verdadero Sonic, pensando que algo tan poderoso como Sonic sería capaz de triunfar. Desde que Metal Sonic contiene la mayoría de las habilidades de Sonic, ellos están frecuentemente peleando el uno contra el otro. Metal Sonic tiene un gran odio por Sonic. Siempre trata de probarle que él es mejor, llama a Sonic "mi detestable copia" y hasta llega a creer que él es el verdadero Sonic. En Sonic Heroes, cuando Metal Sonic toma el control de la flota de Eggman, sus intenciones eran la de matar a Sonic y luego construir un imperio de robots, pero Sonic y sus aliados lo derrotaron. Además, en este mismo juego, los sentimientos reales de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic son revelados. Según lo que dice Sonic, este ha sido la peor creación que Eggman nunca antes a hecho, esto debido al montón de problemas que el erizo robótico le causa. El odio de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic aún sigue en pie, incluso cuando Eggman lo restauró a su estado de robot esclavo. El robot se libraría una vez más del control de Eggman en Sonic Free Riders para poder deshacerse de Sonic, esta vez usando Extreme Gears, pero luego sería derrotado otra vez en una carrera. Knuckles the Echidna Otro de los mejores amigos de Sonic es Knuckles. Desde la primera aparición de Knuckles hasta entonces, ha habido recurridas e interminables batallas entre Sonic y Knuckles. Debido a sus diferencias y morales, los dos están constantemente cruzándose, razón la cual siempre se agarran a golpes. Extrañamente, ellos siempre terminan empatados o algo aparece interrumpiendo su batalla. Esto ocurre a menudo en los videojuegos. Con la súper velocidad de Sonic paralela a la súper fuerza de Knuckles, sus peleas son muy igualadas. 120x120px|right|Sonic está teniendo problemas con Knuckles. Se ha comprobado en varios juegos que Sonic se burla de Knuckles cuando este cae en alguno de los trucos de Eggman. En Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic le hace una broma a Knuckles cuando ve que él y Rouge están juntos diciendo, "Bueno, miren quienes son... ¡Knuckles y Rouge! ¿Están en una cita o algo así?". Olvidando esto, ellos son muy buenos amigos y hacen un buen equipo. Después de Tails, Knuckles es el segundo mejor amigo de Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow es el archi-rival de Sonic. Ambos lucen muy idénticos (hasta el extremo que muchos otros personajes llegaron a confundirlos en Sonic Adventure 2), y comparten la mayoría de las habilidades que ellos tienen, incluyendo el Chaos Control. Desde su primer encuentro han estado peleando, discutiendo acerca de sus diferencias y hasta han tratado de matarse. Cualquier cosa que consideren competitivo es suficiente para su archi-rivalidad. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Sonic acusó a Shadow por copiarlo, con Shadow manteniendo una mutual creencia con respecto a Sonic. Shadow vuelve a tener esos mismos sentimientos en Sonic Heroes debido a su amnesia. Su rivalidad también se debe a las diferencias que poseen en su personalidad. Sonic es amable, generoso y siempre anda en busca de aventura y diversión, mientras que Shadow es frío, oscuro y es conocido por ser el personaje más violento de las series. Sonic tiene algunos límites para cumplir su objetivo, pero Shadow hará todo lo posible para cumplirlo, sin tener ningún afecto o remordimiento. No obstante, ninguno de los dos siente cuidado o preocupación por el otro y ven esto como otra razón para que puedan pelear entre ellos. thumb|Sonic compitiendo con ShadowApartando a todos los otros rivales que Sonic enfrenta, Shadow es el que le provoca más problemas. Viéndolos más detalladamente a ambos, ellos son casi iguales en fuerza y velocidad. Mientras que Sonic es más rápido y amable que Shadow, Shadow es más destructivo que Sonic. Esto solo incrementa aún más su archi-rivalidad. Ellos tienen una incontrolable necesidad por demostrarle al otro que tan mejores son cada vez que se encuentran. A pesar de sus diferencias y rivalidades, Sonic ha mostrado estar muy impresionado de las hazañas y actos de Shadow, Aunque no pueden tolerarse los dos, Sonic tiene algo de respeto hacia Shadow en cierto grado, y hasta hay veces en que pueden tener una relacion de "amistad", aunque sea temporal. Cream the Rabbit thumb|left|Cream y Cheese con Sonic.Cream the Rabbit es como una hermana menor para Sonic. Cream también ve a Sonic como un hermano mayor. Cream lo tiene como su héroe y lo respeta mucho. A menudo lo llama "Sr. Sonic" debido a que es muy educada respecto a los modales. Los dos se encontraron por primera vez cuando Sonic salvo a Cream del Dr. Eggman, lo que llevo a una fluida relación entre los dos. Cuando se conocieron, Sonic estaba sorprendido de que Cream fuera tan amable En Sonic Rush, Sonic es la primera persona a la que Cream pide ayuda para Blaze. Esto muestra el alto respeto que tiene Cream por Sonic. Ella fue también la que hizo que los lazos entre Sonic y Blaze fueran mas fuertes. Amigos/Aliados *Miles "Tails" Prower (mejor amigo y compañero, como hermanos) *Knuckles the Echidna (mejor amigo y rival) *Amy Rose (mejor amiga, auto-proclamada novia) *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog (aliado y archi-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat (amiga cercana, compañeros de combate) *Coconut Crew *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog (rival amistoso) *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **El Comandante *Princess Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Chip (buen amigo) *Wisps **Yacker *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Avatar (compañero) Rivales *Shadow the Hedgehog (archi-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (rival amistoso) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk (en velocidad) *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemigos *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman (archi-enemigo) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (doppelgänger robótico y segundo archi-enemigo) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (anteriormente) *Void (anteriormente) *G.U.N (anteriormente) *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman Nega *Captain Whisker *Johnny *Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *El Time Eater *Los Deadly Six *Infinite En otros medios Animación Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog [[Archivo:Sonicaosth.png|thumb|140px|Sonic en Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]] En Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic es un Freedom Fighter con un estilo de vida similar a un vagabundo, que defiende ferozmente a los ciudadanos de Mobius de los malvados planes del Dr. Ivo Robotnik y sus lacayos Scratch y Grounder en varias aventuras cómicas. Un día, Sonic se encontró con un joven huérfano llamado Miles Prower y lo adopto como su hermano menor, ya que el joven zorro no tenía a nadie con quien vivir. Nombrándolo como "Tails", ellos dos se hicieron tan cercanos como una familia real. Mientras que Sonic tiene su actitud de marca registrada, él también intenta ser un modelo responsable para el inocente Tails. Sonic the Hedgehog (Serie de TV) [[Archivo:Sonic_SatAm_v2.png|thumb|left|86px|Sonic en Sonic SatAM]] En la serie de televisión de Sonic the Hedgehog (Serie de TV), Sonic vivía en Mobotropolis con la princesa Sally y los futuros Freedom Fighters durante su infancia hasta que el Dr. Robotnik invadió el reino, esclavizó a la gente con la tecnología de la Roboticization y tomó el control del planeta. Sonic y sus amigos lograron escapar del tirano huyendo a Knothole en Great Forest. Allí Sonic, Sally y los otros formaron los Freedom Fighters y comenzaron una batalla de diez años con el Dr. Robotnik para recuperar su planeta, con Sonic siendo uno de los principales líderes y su principal agente. Sonic Underground [[Archivo:Sonic_181.png|thumb|91px|Sonic en Sonic Underground]]En Sonic Underground, Sonic nació como el heredero del trono de Mobius, junto con sus hermanos Manic y Sonia. Poco después de su nacimiento, sin embargo, su madre Queen Aleena fue destronada por el Dr. Robotnik y se convirtieron en fugitivo, pero Oracle of Delphius profetizó que Aleena y sus hijos algún día derrotarían a Robotnik juntos, pero sólo si dejaba a sus hijos bajo el cuidado De otros hasta entonces. Sonic quedó al cuidado de una familia adoptiva. Sin embargo, durante su infancia temprana, su familia adoptiva fue capturada y Robotizada. Luego se unió a su tío Chuck y a los Freedom Fighters en la batalla contra Robotnik durante los próximos años. Un día sin embargo, Sonic fue contactado por el Oráculo que le reveló su origen y su familia. Sonic pronto después de reunirse con sus hermanos y juntos formaron la banda Sonic Underground donde peleron contra Robotnik mientras buscaban a su madre. En este medio, Sonic posee un medallón que se transforma en una guitarra eléctrica/rifle láser. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie [[Archivo:Sonic_ova_sonic-0.jpg|thumb|67px|Sonic posando en Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie]]En Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic vive en Planet Freedom y es uno de los defensores de Land of the Sky, junto a Tails, quienes la protegen del malvado Dr. Robotnik y sus fuerzas. Vive con Tails en su propia isla privada. Un día, Sonic y Tails fueron llamados por el Dr. Robotnik para luchar contra un robot malvado llamado Metal Robotnik y salvar su planeta de la destrucción. Esto era sin embargo un truco de Robotnik para poder copiar los datos de Sonic en su robot Hyper Metal Sonic. Después de que el científico logró su plan, Sonic trabajó junto con sus amigos y aliados para evitar que su copia metálica destruyera el mundo. Sonic X [[Archivo:Sonic_X_Pose.png|thumb|134px|Sonic en Sonic X]]En la serie de anime Sonic X y su serie de cómics publicada por Archie Comics, Sonic originalmente vivió en una versión paralela de la Tierra en otra dimensión. Durante una de sus batallas con el Dr. Robotnik, una explosión masiva de Chaos Control ocurrió y Sonic, sus amigos y el Dr. Robotnik fueron transportados a la tierra. Poco después de llegar, Sonic casi se ahogó en una piscina, pero fue salvado por Christopher Thorndyke, con quien Sonic se hizo amigo y con quien vivió. Con el tiempo, Chris llegó a tener un fuerte vínculo con Sonic como él vivió una vida solitaria ya que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados. Sonic finalmente se estableció en este nuevo mundo con sus amigos y se convirtió en un héroe famoso para la población humana como él y sus amigos protegieron el mundo del Dr. Robotnik y sus intentos continuos para conquistar la tierra. Eventualmente, Sonic y todos los de su mundo se vieron obligados a regresar a casa, ya que su presencia amenazaba con congelar el tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que Sonic pudiera regresar a casa, Chris, que no quería que se fuera, huyó con él. Sin embargo, Sonic finalmente hizo que Chris aceptara sus sentimientos y volviera a casa. Seis meses después de volver a casa, Sonic se unió a sus amigos y Chris, que acababa de llegar a la dimensión de Sonic, para luchar contra los Metarex, una raza alienígena de cyborgs que era una amenaza para la seguridad de toda la galaxia. Con la ayuda de todos, Sonic logró derrotar a los Metarex y su líder Dark Oak y salvó la galaxia. Al regresar a su planeta natal, Sonic se despidió de Chris, que volvió a casa, y Sonic volvió a sus batallas normales con el Dr. Robotnik. Sonic Boom [[Archivo:Sonic_Boom_Sonic_2.png|thumb|124px|Sonic en Sonic Boom]]En la franquicia de Sonic Boom, Sonic es el líder de Team Sonic, un grupo de héroes que protegen a Bygone Island y la tierra en general del Dr. Eggman y su legión de robots. Aunque inicialmente trabajaba en solitario, las muchas pruebas que Sonic enfrentó durante sus batallas contra Lyric le enseñaron la importancia del trabajo en equipo, y desde entonces se ha convertido en un compañero de equipo capaz y admirable y líder. Libros y Cómics Shogukukan Manga thumb|left|79px|Sonic en [[CoroCoro|Coro Coro Comics Special]] En la serie de manga de Shogakukan publicada entre 1992 y 1994, Sonic es el alter ego heroico de un joven erizo tímido llamado Nicky . Nicky se transforma en Sonic cuando él desearía tener la fuerza para superar una situación peligrosa o estresante, pero nadie (incluso Nicky) es consciente de esta transformación. La novia de Nicky, Eimi también está enamorada de Sonic, y el padre de Nicky, Paulie , un piloto, afirma que Sonic, una vez le salvó la vida mucho antes de que Nicky naciera. Archie Comics [[Archivo:Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Archie_profile.png|thumb|Sonic, en Sonic Universe #1]]En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics , Sonic es un miembro de los Freedom Fighters y el amado héroe mundialmente conocido de su mundo . Sonic nació durante la Great War , hijo Jules y Bernadette Hedgehog y fue originalmente nombrado como su abuelo (que más tarde cambió legalmente su nombre a "Sonic" sin ofender a sus antepasados). Siendo muy joven, perdió a sus padres en los primeros experimentos clandestinos de la Roboticization . Fue críado por su tío, Sir Charles Hedgehog , donde trabajó brevemente como el repartidor para el puesto de chilidog de su tío mientras pasaba el tiempo en Knothole . Aparte de su velocidad anormal, Sonic era un niño normal. La tragedia lo golpeó cuando el tío Chuck fue capturado el Dr. Ivo Robotnik y sus fuerzas después del golpe de estado y fue robotizado. Sonic y algunos otros fueron llevados a Knothole por los originales Freedom Fighters que dieron a Sonic la inspiración que lo haría un héroe. Desde allí, Sonic apoyo completamente a los Knothole Freedom Fighters y luchó para liberar el reino. Sonic dominó juguetonamente las primeras generaciones de badniks del Dr. Robotnik, creciendo en habilidad hasta que, a mediados de su adolescencia, las fuerzas de Robotnik se convirtieron en una verdadera amenaza y se convirtió en un faro de esperanza para el mundo. A medida que Sonic desarrollaba su increíble velocidad, su actitud se convirtió en algo legendario. Irreverente, confiado, impaciente y enérgico, Sonic luchó constantemente y eventualmente logró derrocar al Dr. Robotnik, y continúa la lucha contra su sucesor, el Dr. Eggman , frustrando sus planes, también. Durante sus aventuras, ha recorrido el globo, e incluso ha atravesado el espacio exterior, las dimensiones alternativas y el tiempo mismo. Ha sido nombrado el héroe del multiverso, habiendo enfrentado a científicos locos, malvados magos, alienígenas belicosos e incluso dioses. Después de Operation: Clean Sweep sin embargo, Sonic conoció varias derrotas que llevaron a la disolución de los Freedom Fighters, haciéndole asumir el liderazgo de Team Fighters para continuar la lucha. Cuando se desencadenó la segunda Genesis Wave , Sonic conoció a Mega Man y unieron fuerzas para volver a normalizar sus universos, aunque la línea temporal del universo de Sonic se alteró para siempre en el proceso. Después de estos eventos, Sonic se hizo virtualmente indistinguible de su contraparte de los videojuego. Sonic the Comic [[Archivo:STC71-Sonic.jpg|thumb|117px|Sonic en Sonic the Comic]] En Sonic the Comic , Sonic era un simple erizo cafe (aunque seguía siendo rápido). Se encontró con un científico llamado Doctor Ovi Kintobor , que realizó experimentos con su velocidad. Una explosión provocó que se volviera azul. Un experimento posterior, que fue un intento de Kintobor para librar del mal a Mobius , transformado al buen Doctor Ovi Kintobor en el Doctor Robotnik . Después de varios intentos fallidos de conquistar el mundo (como se muestra en los dos primeros juegos de Sonic), Robotnik finalmente logró conquistar el planeta mediante el envío de Sonic seis meses en el futuro. A su regreso, Sonic se encargó de formar un grupo de aliados para deponer a Robotnik. Recepción y legado Como mascota de SEGA y una de las razones clave para el éxito de la compañía durante la era de los 16 bits de las consolas, Sonic es uno de los personajes de videojuegos más reconocidas en el mundo. En 1996, Sonic fue el primer personaje de videojuegos en ser visto en el Desfile de las Rosas. Sonic es también el primero de los dos personajes de videojuegos que tienen un globo en el desfile del día de Acción de Gracias de Macy (el otro es Pikachu). Sonic fue uno de los tres personajes de videojuegos que estaba en el Walk of Game en 2005, junto a su rival Mario y Link. Uno de una clase de genes implicados en el desarrollo embrionario de la mosca de la fruta, llamada genes hedgehog, fue nombrada "Sonic hedgehog" en honor al personaje. Sonic ha sido reconocido como, sin duda, el personaje más reconocido y más famoso de la franquicia Sonic the Hedgehog según una encuesta de popularidad oficial. Como mascota de Sega, Sonic también se ha utilizado como símbolo de diversos patrocinios de la compañía. Entre 1993 y 1997, Sega patrocinó el equipo de fútbol JEF United Ichihara Chiba, durante este período Sonic apareció en el uniforme del equipo. Durante el campeonato de Fórmula Uno de 1993, Sega patrocinó el equipo Williams Grand Prix, que ganó el Campeonato de Constructores ese año, así como el piloto líder del equipo, Alain Prost, ganando el Campeonato de Pilotos. Sonic estaba en los coches, los cascos, y el rival McLaren solía pintar un erizo aplastado después de ganar carreras sobre Williams. El Gran Premio de Europa de 1993 contó con un globo de Sonic y carteleras de Sonic, y el trofeo de la carrera fue en forma de un erizo. Sonic también aparece en algunas versiones del logo de Willow Video Store. Sonic es mas reconocido que Mickey Mouse de acuerdo a una encuesta. El 21 de octubre de 2008, Sonic fue votado como el personaje de videojuegos más popular en el Reino Unido con un 24% de votos. Su viejo rival Mario llegó en segundo lugar con el 21% de los votos. Cameos/popularidad Sonic ha demostrado ser un personaje extremadamente popular. Después de que el primer juego, Sonic the Hedgehog salió, Sonic se convirtió en un personaje conocido y muy familiar. Después de haber estado en torno sólo dos años, ya había superado a Mario de Nintendo en popularidad de acuerdo con un Q-Survey de junio de 1993 en la revista Gameplayers. Como resultado de esta popularidad, ha sido referido en varias partes de la cultura. Notablemente, Sonic hizo recientemente un número de apariciones en la película animada de Disney, Wreck-It Ralph. Lista de canciones de tema de Sonic Esta lista muestra algunas de las canciones de tema de Sonic en distintos videojuegos. Cabe destacar que lo más común es la música Rock, dejando en claro la preferencia de Sonic hacia el Rock. Solo * Sonic Boom / You Can Do Anything (Sonic CD) * It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure)/(Sonic Adventure 2) * Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) * His World (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight) * Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed) * Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) Compartido * Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) con Shadow. * We Can (Sonic Heroes) con Tails y Knuckles. * Raisin' Me Up (Sonic Rush) con Blaze. * High Flying Groove (Sonic Riders) con Tails y Knuckles. * Un-Gravitify (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) con Tails y Knuckles. * Dear My Friend (Sonic Unleashed) con Chip. * Free (Sonic Free Riders) con Jet. * Fist Bump (Sonic Forces) con el Avatar. Frases Curiosidades *Existe un genoma llamado Sonic hedgehog. * De acuerdo con Yuji Naka, Sonic nunca se casará, ya que él no puede imaginarse a Sonic en un matrimonio y con hijos. * En 1993, Sonic fue el primer personaje de un videojuego en aparecer en el Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (el segundo fue Pikachu de la franquicia Pokémon en 2001). Sonic había reaparecido en 2011 como el líder del desfile, conmemorando su 20 aniversario. Continuó en el desfile durante los siguientes dos años, hasta que un accidente en 2013 lo echó temporalmente, y aparentemente fue reemplazado por Thomas the Tank Engine en 2014. * En Sonic the Hedgehog CD, después de permanecer inmóvil durante tres minutos, Sonic dirá "Me voy de aquí" y saltará de la pantalla, después de lo cual aparecerá la pantalla "GAME OVER", independientemente del número de vidas que tenga el jugador. * En Sonic Adventure (después de encontrar los Light Speed Shoes), Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders y Sonic Unleashed (mientras estás en forma Werehog), Sonic usa zapatos diferentes. *Cuando Sonic cierra los ojos en todos los juegos clásicos de Sonic, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 (y sus remakes) y los primeros dos juegos de Sonic Advance, sus párpados son de color melocotón, del mismo color que sus brazos y su hocico. Después de eso, sus párpados fueron cambiados a su color azul de su pelaje. Sin embargo, en un comercial, sus párpados no eran azules, y en un comercial japonés para un juego, no tenía párpados (parpadea dos veces en el comercial, pero sus ojos todavía están abiertos). Esto se alude en Sonic Generations, ya que Modern Sonic tiene párpados azules, mientras que Classic Sonic tiene párpados color melocotón. *Según una entrevista en Sonic Central, Sonic no conoce el paradero de Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear o Bean the Dynamite. *En Sonic Rush, si tocas a Sonic con el lápiz óptico durante el juego, él aplaudirá, saltará hacia adelante y hacia atrás y moverá continuamente su brazo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio. *Originalmente, Sonic estaba destinado a tener colmillos visibles en su arte Japonés, aunque fueron eliminados cuando se le dio un diseño más americanizado para su arte de los Estados Unidos con el fin de "ablandarlo" ligeramente. A pesar de que todavía posee colmillos, solo son visibles cuando abre la boca (esto se nota principalmente en títulos de Dreamcast como Sonic Adventure y Sonic Shuffle, pero se volvió menos obvio después de Sonic Adventure 2). Anteriormente, se suponía que sus colmillos eran visibles incluso cuando tenía la boca cerrada. * La edad de Sonic siempre ha sido difícil de precisar. Según Sonic Technical Files, Sonic tiene 18 años, "pero es un poco difícil de decir". Cuando Sonic Jam fue lanzado, su edad pareció ser de 16 años, pero Sonic Channel la había finalizado con 15. En Sonic Generations, se celebró el cumpleaños de Sonic, sugiriendo que tiene un año más, pero nada oficial se ha dicho. *En las versiones japonesas de los juegos, Sonic sabe más inglés que cualquiera de los otros personajes, ya que es el único que habla inglés muchas veces en los juegos. Esto puede deberse al hecho de que el idioma inglés se considera "genial" en Japón y, por lo tanto, tiene sentido que el personaje "más genial" hable muchas líneas en inglés, además de que su actor de voz japonés fue un profesor de inglés. *Sonic es el primer personaje mostrado en utilizar las Chaos Emeralds, transformándose en Super Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *En la edición 2011 de Guinness World Records Gamers, Sonic ocupó el décimo puesto en los "50 mejores personajes de videojuegos de todos los tiempos". Su rival, Mario, se colocó primero, y Shadow se ubicó en el lugar 25. **Sonic también ha sido nominado en la edición Guinness World Records Gamers y ganó como el personaje de videojuegos más rápido de todos los tiempos. *Cada vez que Sonic aparece en una banda, él es el guitarrista. *Sonic ha sido perseguido varias veces por algo en juegos 3D: una ballena y una roca en Sonic Adventure, un camión de G.U.N. en Sonic Adventure 2, tres grandes ruedas con púas y un cocodrilo gigante en Sonic Heroes, un tornado de fuego y otra ballena en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), un grupo de triceratops en Sonic and the Secret Rings, el robot de Eggman, el Interceptor en Sonic Unleased, un agujero negro en la versión de Wii de Sonic Colors (el Nega-Wisp Armor en la versión para Nintendo DS), y un helicóptero y un camión en Sonic Generations. El agujero negro fue lo único que Sonic no pudo escapar. *Aparentemente, Sonic es capaz de respirar en el espacio (como se ve en varios juegos), aunque no puede respirar bajo el agua sin el apoyo de burbujas. *Todos los autos que Sonic ha conducido han sido convertibles deportivos, similar a cómo Amy solo ha conducido autos antiguos. *En 1996, Sonic fue el primer personaje de un videojuego que se vio en un Desfile de las Rosas. *El antiguo equipo de la NBA "The Seattle SuperSonics" a menudo recibe el sobrenombre de "The Hedgehogs" como una referencia a este personaje. *Entre 1993 y 1997, Sega patrocinó el equipo de fútbol JEF United Ichihara Chiba. Durante este período, Sonic apareció en el uniforme del equipo. *Sonic, junto con Knuckles, son los únicos personajes que han retenido a su actor de voz japonés para expresarlo en todos los juegos de Sonic desde Sonic Adventure. *Sonic hace una aparición especial en la película de Disney, Wreck-It Ralph, en la que Roger Craig Smith le hace la voz. Eggman también hace una aparición en la película, marcando así el debut en la gran pantalla para ambos personajes. Al igual que Eggman, el diseño de Sonic parece no haber cambiado desde su diseño actual en la serie de juegos. *Originalmente, se suponía que Sonic debía ser de color verde azulado, como se muestra en algunos de sus diseños conceptuales. Lo cambiaron a un color azul más oscuro porque el verde azulado se mezclaba con el mar en el fondo de Green Hill Zone. *En otro juego de Sega, Jet Set Radio, uno de los personajes, Garam, lleva un collar con una calavera. En una entrevista de GamesTM con el director de arte de ese juego, Ryuta Ueda, afirmó que es el cráneo de Sonic, en el que Ryuta insinuó que es una calavera de "otro famoso personaje de Sega". *Hatsune Miku, una Vocaloid, quien es la estrella de otra popular serie de videojuegos de Sega, tiene un disfraz de Sonic desbloqueable para usar en el juego para celebrar el 20º aniversario de Sonic. **El traje incluso fue diseñado por Yuji Uekawa, quien es el artista del diseño actual de Sonic. **También cantó una versión de "Live and Learn" en un álbum especial de preventa de su juego Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend para celebrar también su 20º aniversario. *Sonic parece ser capaz de hacer malabares, como se demostró en Sonic Unleashed cuando Sonic hacía malabares con las drenadas Chaos Emeralds con una mano. *Sonic es la inspiración para el personaje Gear del anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de, que es una recreación de las "Guerra de Consolas" entre Sega y Nintendo, con muchas otras parodias de los populares personajes de Sega y Nintendo que aparecen junto a Gear. *Sonic no tiene una casa; más bien, él está constantemente en movimiento y disfrutando donde sea que la vida lo lleve. Sin embargo, se ha dicho que Sonic vive en Emerald Town. *En Sonic Unleashed, los checkpoints, que le dan puntos al jugador en función de su velocidad en el juego, pueden darle al jugador más de 2,886 puntos; en comparación, usar Light Speed Dash mientras se pasa por un checkpoint premia al jugador con 396 puntos. Si esto puede considerarse una medida precisa de la velocidad, significa que Sonic puede moverse a velocidades mucho mayores que la velocidad de la luz. *En la temporada 1993 del campeonato de la Formula 1 Sonic tuvo su aparición en gran parte del gran premio de Europa y el trofeo tiene la forma del erizo azul que se lo ha llevado el corredor brasileño Ayrton Senna. *En el juego Daytona USA Sonic aparece en la montaña de la ultima curva en el circuito de novato. *Sonic tiene una aparicion en la pelicula Ready Player One. *Al buscar el nombre de Sonic en Google, un sprite de Sonic aparecerá al lado de su nombre. Si el usuario le da click a este sprite, Sonic hará una animación de salto y, si no se hace nada, hará una animación de espera. Si el usuario hace click en el sprite veinticinco veces, éste se transformará en Super Sonic. *Pese a lo que muchos fans piensasn, Sonic no tiene pareja alguna, ni siquiera Amy. *Algo curioso es, que a pesar de ser el personaje insignia de la franquicia, no tiene un transfondo definido. de hecho, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (hasta cierto punto), Amy, y Eggman son los unicos personajes que no tienen ni el mas minimo transfondo, lo cual genera misterio. Referencias en: Sonic the Hedgehog de: Sonic the Hedgehog pl: Sonic the Hedgehog Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Sonic & Knuckles Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Lost World Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Colors Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic R Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble Categoría:Sonic Rush Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic the Fighters Categoría:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Categoría:Sonic Advance Categoría:Sonic Advance 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Advance 3 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Mania Categoría:Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Sonic Forces Categoría:Sonic Runners